One must never miss a good opportunity
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: Kankuro lemon, KankuroxOC
1. The Surprise At The Chunin Exams

The chaos that had taken over the stadium was beyond belief, Mika's grey eyes glancing over everything. She had quickly released the spell that was cast to make everyone fall asleep and snuck away to a spot where she thought she was safe. The sand and sound villages had begun to attack, and from the opposite side she could see Kakashi and Guy fighting. While she had been running she had found an unconscious Kiba in the middle of the floor, and dragging him into a corner where he was safe, she pulled out a kunai and stood watch, hoping that nobody would find her. She was only a genin, there was no way she could stand up in a battle against the sand village enemies. Closing her eyes against her fear, she swallowed hard, remembering the three sand genin that had fought in the chunin exams. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were the hidden sand's genin and yet there was no way she could even stand up to them, a slight pang of sadness stinging her when she remembered Rock Lee's condition after fighting Gaara. The battle of Sasuke and Gaara followed as she saw Temari grab Gaara and leave, Kankuro disappearing from his spot as they fled, Sasuke chasing them not long after.

"Where did Kankuro go…? Why didn't he go with Gaara…?" She whispered in the silence as a presence appeared behind her. Mika let out a sigh of relief as she turned with a smile. "Oh, Kiba you're awake! Are you o-" Her voice caught in her throat as she found herself staring at a boy with face paint, but this paint was purple, marking his cheeks, chin and eyes, unlike Kiba's red cheek marks. "Y-you're…Kankuro." She choked out as a smirk crossed his face, something dark in his eyes as he put one of his feet on Kiba's back.

"You remember my name? I'm flattered…" He seemed to purr as he stared at Mika, a cold sweat breaking over her body as her heart began to race.

"Why are you here? Get off Kiba." She tried to demand, her voice cracking as Kankuro reached around to touch the thing on his back. A small yelp escaped Mika's lips at the movement, remembering what was inside the wrappings. Mika had always had a fear of puppets, and the one on Kankuro's back in the wrappings, which he called Crow if she remembered right, sent shivers down her spine. In the hidden leaf village there were no puppet masters, and he was the first they'd seen of one, and it scared her beyond belief. Looking down at her friend she panicked, knowing that she couldn't help him. Ignoring the disgust that was rising in her as she contemplated running and abandoning Kiba, she pivoted on her feet, but before she could move she was frozen with fear.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro whispered in her ear, blue chakra strings coming from behind her to attach to the puppet in front of her.

"When did C-Crow get t-there…?" She stuttered in fear as Kankuro laughed, the sound was loud, telling her exactly how close he was behind her.

"Aw, are you scared of little old Crow? Not that you shouldn't be…But since you remembered his name, maybe I'll cut you a little slack."

"I can't fight you…I couldn't even make it to the second round of the chunin exams…" She stuttered as she suddenly felt warm air on her neck just under her ear.

"I know that." Kankuro purred. "I've been watching you since I first saw you in the testing room." Mika inhaled sharply in shock as Crow moved forward, making her take a step back in fear, her body pressing against Kankuro's chest as she did. Her heart dropped at the position she was in, and she closed her eyes as she prepared to be killed.

"Why is the hidden sand doing this…we were allies…"

"I'm not sure, it wasn't a decision I was that happy to oblige to. But orders are orders. Although I'm breaking one now." Kankuro rambled as Crow moved slightly forward again, his face coming close to hers as she let out a slight scream and held up her hands. He laughed again.

"What do you mean?" She forcer her self to ask while she closed her eyes so she didn't have to stare at Crow.

"I was supposed to go with Gaara and Temari, but…" He trailed off, inching Crow so that his face was directly in front of hers. Not that she could see it, but she could feel something in front of her, and she wasn't going to open her eyes. "This seemed more fun to me, I don't like being around Gaara much…" He trailed on as Mika tensed up. What did he mean by more fun?

"Let me go."

"No, that's not part of my plan." Kankuro chuckled as she could feel a hand on her waist. It became clear that the hand was Kankuro's because the hand was warm as it moved her shirt aside and gripped her hip. It gave her comfort that it wasn't the puppet that was touching her, but her mind started to race as she realized the position she was in. Kankuro's other hand moved to her mouth as he grabbed her around the waist, moving quickly down the stairs that were beside them. She immediately regret opening her eyes to see what he was doing when she came face to face with Crow, a scream peeling out of her that was muffled by his hand before she was dragged into the dark empty tunnel. Fear gripped Mika as she thought about where this could lead as her panicked grey eyes looked back to meet Kankuro's dark ones. It was hard to tell what exactly he was thinking, but his eyes weren't aggressive like most ninja's were when they were going to kill someone. Something was off, she concluded as Kankuro turned her around to face him before pushing her against the walls with his arms.

"What are you doing…?" She asked quietly as she continued to stare at his eyes, partially because she was trying to figure out what emotions were hiding inside them, and also because it was much more pleasant to look at him then it was to look at the puppet off to her right.

"You know, I've seen you watching me just as I've been watching you." He smiled; his voice soft in the dark hallway. Heat rose to her face as she blushed slightly, remembering back on the chunin exams. She had been watching him, even during the written exam, she had gotten a few ticks for cheating simply because she was staring at him, and when he had come back within a few hours of the Forest of Death challenge, she had felt relieved. She had seen him around town a lot during the last four days of the forest of death challenge too, and she had been mentally cheering him on while he fought his first round in the preliminaries. Not to mention the month of preparing for this day where she'd walk by the building he was staying in everyday, just to catch the small glimpse of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied as he smirked before loosening the grip on her arms slightly.

"You're quite a terrible liar."

"Let me go!" She shouted quickly, barely managing to lifti her hand up to grab his head, only to have his hat be pulled off instead. Light brown messy hair sprang up around his face as he raised an eyebrow, pushing her arm back against the wall.

"I already told you that's not part of my plan." He said softly, moving his face close to hers as she wiggled in his grip, to no avail as he stopped an inch from her face. She wanted to turn away from him, but if she were to turn, she would just be staring face to face with Crow, and her strength would be gone and replaced by a paralyzing fear. "Being feisty isn't going to help you." He mumbled as he released one of her arms, placing his hand on her chin and turning her head to the side before she could reach up and hit him. She found herself staring at Crow as she screamed in fear, his hand moving to cover her mouth as his lips moved to her now exposed neck. The light feathery kisses that he placed on her neck sent heat spearing through her body, wetness appearing between her legs as she inhaled sharply. Kankuro smiled against her neck as he kissed another spot, gently planting kisses all over until she was squirming under his grip. Biting back small moans, she closed her eyes against Crow, hoping that it would remove her fear so she could once again move her free arm. It didn't take long for her to be able to move, even though her fear was still there. Making a fist, she quickly moved to punch Kankuro, but before she landed the hit, he bit down on her neck, a moan escaping her lips as her punch turned into her gripping his hair. His hand released her mouth as she turned to block his access to her neck, his face appearing before her with an evil smirk as he moved his fingers in the air. Crow responded quickly, his cold wooden fingers wrapping around her wrists as she tried to scream, no sound coming out as the fear choked out her voice, her skin crawling at the contact.

"Please, don't touch me…" She pleaded with the puppet, even though it wasn't doing it of its own decision.

"He won't hurt you unless I want him to." Kankuro whispered as he removed his gloves, throwing them on the ground beside his hat. He slowly moved them to her stomach, rubbing his thumbs over her hips before sliding up her shirt. Heat bloomed under his touch, but she squirmed anyways, to no avail as Crow held her easily in place. She bit her lip when his hands made their way to her breast, squeezing them as Kankuro groaned slightly.

"Let me go!"

"You should just relax," Kankuro whispered as he moved his face close to her ear, licking her neck. "I'm quite good with my fingers you know…" He purred in her ear, his hands moving to her back to unlatch her bra with ease. She cursed herself for wearing a strapless bra when he pulled it down without resistance, dropping it on the floor before making his way back up her shirt. She was about to protest again when he squeezed her breast, rolling her nipples in between his fingers as she barely stopped her back from arching into him.

"Kankuro…" She groaned as he shivered. She had meant it to sound more serious and threatening but it ended up coming out a moan as he teased her until she was writhing under his touch, breathing heavily as he watched her. She could feel the wetness between her legs now, and as if sensing that, Kankuro withdrew one of his hands, sliding it down her stomach and dipping his fingers past the hem of her pants to tease her. Sexual frustration began to build in her as he wiggled his fingers down her pants, but not far enough down to cure this building heat. With a frustrated groan she bucked her hips towards his fingers when he went back to tease, his hand sliding down further then he anticipated as she let out a small moan of satisfaction. Kankuro shuddered at how wet his fingers got, moving his hand from her breast to her pants to pull them off, pushing his hand easily into her panties, he moaned with her.

"I thought you wanted me to let you go?" He teased in a raspy voice, bringing his lips down to hers before she could answer. His lips were surprisingly soft considering he came from the desert, and he tasted good as he licked her bottom lip softly. Her urge to escape was slipping away as he kissed her softly, his fingers beginning to move in soft slow circles between her legs as she moaned, his tongue taking the opportunity to push in, exploring her mouth hungrily as his gentleness slowly decreased. She wasn't sure how he was able to focus so easily on the passionate kiss as well as skill fully move his fingers at the perfect speed, but several feelings were welling up inside her that were overtaking her urge to flee. Her mind was melting into the feeling of his tongue wrestling with hers and the pleasure that was swirling through her body, building slowly in her gut as she started to shudder in anticipation. Taking the unspoken hint, Kankuro moved his hand to slide two fingers inside her before moving them in and out in a rhythm she couldn't quite pick up, all while his thumb continued to rub the spot his fingers had abandoned.

"Oh fuck, Kankuro…" She moaned into his mouth as he smiled against her lips, returning his free hand to her breast as he toyed with it, adding to the pleasure. She squirmed at the feeling, knowing that her peak was close now. "Faster…" She pleaded with him as he laughed into the kiss, biting her lower lip as he obliged, adding a third finger as well as increasing the speed of his hands. The heat inside her was unbearable when she finally came, throwing her head back as she screamed in pleasure, Kankuro's fingers continuing their movement perfectly despite her moving her hips against his hand. When she finally came down, she tried to catch her breath and she stared at Kankuro's lidded eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean with a slight growl, heat pooling back in between her legs again. His movements happened to swiftly for her to catch in her state, but before she knew what was happening, she could feel her underwear being pushed to the side, and his erection was behind held at her opening. Kankuro's breathing had gotten faster as he stared at her, grabbing her thighs and lifting them up so that her hips were level with his. Out of reflex, she wrapped them lazily around his waist as he held her up, smirking at her before slowly pushing himself into her. With how wet she was it didn't hurt to much as she bit down on her tongue and waited for her body to adjust to his size as he paused briefly to allow her to catch her breath. It wasn't long enough of an adjusting time before Kankuro started to move again, the slight pain making her tense as Kankuro moaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he pulled her hips closer to his. She went to move her arms around his neck for better support, but Crow's wooden fingers gripped her tightly as she remembered that she was trapped here, and how this all started. She didn't have much time to reflect on it as Kankuro bit down on her neck to stifle his moans, sliding himself in and out of her at an increased pace. The pain had faded away quickly while he moved, and now with every thrust he made it made her want to scream in pleasure, small inaudible words drifting out of her mouth as she felt Crow's hands fall off her wrists, Kankuro's focus on marinating his chakra gone as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting kisses along his collar bone and tangling her hands in his messy hair.

"Yes…" Kankuro groaned into her neck as he gripped her waist, his body tensing up as he thrust himself harder into her, straggled sounds escaping her as she felt herself reaching the peak again, Kankuro's panting in her ear sending her over the edge as she gripped his hair, pulling hard as she screamed his name, her walls convulsing around his erection, squeezing him as he tensed up, his own release cresting over him as Kankuro tossed his head back, yelling in pleasure as warm liquid filled her, her body going limp as he wrapped his arms around her stomach to hold her up. Looking up at a panting Kankuro, he pulled out of her and put her on her feet, clothing himself and rubbing off his now smudged purple face paint. Her legs wobbled as she tried to hold herself up, but she couldn't hold herself up as she realized Crow was lying by her feet, and she fell down. Kankuro knelt down and began wrapping Crow up before putting him on his back, smiling down at her before putting his hat back over his messy hair.

"Kankuro!" Temari's voice yelled frantically from down the hallway as footsteps sounded from around them. "Are you done now? You bastard, we have to hurry before Sasuke finds where I hid Gaara!" A blush wafted over my face as I stared up at Temari, who had obviously heard everything.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Kankuro panted as he smiled at Mika before disappearing with Temari. Standing up and slowly making her way out of the hallway she stared at the stadium. The chaos was fading and she smiled at the fact that the stadium was under the control of the hidden leaf village once again. Her vision started to blur as he stomach churned and she fell to the ground.

When her consciousness finally returned to Mika, a coughing fit overtook her.

"Oh, you're awake." Kakashi smiled as he felt her forehead. Looking around, she saw that she was in the hospital with Kiba, Kakashi, Guy and Lee standing beside her.

"W-what happened…?" She mumbled as she looked at them all.

"I woke up and found you like that." Kiba explained as Kakashi withdrew his hand.

"Kiba brought us to you and we had to bring you here. You were poisoned by some type of hallucinating poison, but we extracted it with the help of the Aburame clan's bugs. You should be fine now."

"Hallucinating poison?" She wondered to herself as she thought back to the hallway and what happened with Kankuro. Was that just a hallucination then? She wondered to herself as she stood up to use the bathroom, Kakashi helping her walk to the door. Looking in the mirror when she was washing her hands she moved her hospital gown to the side to see purple face paint smudged on her shoulder, and several bite marks and hickeys placed on her collarbone. Blushing slightly she smiled when she understood what happened. "I see…so you poisoned me with hallucinating poison after Temari found us to spare me the embarrassment of her hearing us and feeling of regret since you forced yourself on me, huh, Kankuro…" Frowning, she left the bathroom. For some reason there was no regret on her part of what happened, but sadness welled up inside her at the fact that she'd never see him again if the hidden sand had betrayed the hidden leaf. It wasn't long after that the hidden sand told everyone that the Kazekage had been murdered and Orichimaru was merely pretending to be him to crush the hidden leaf, ending the war between the villages before it even started. A smile formed on her face at the thought, and anticipation welled in her for when she'd see him again, although she could do without seeing Crow.


	2. Reunion

Tsunade growled in answer from beside me as I lazily glanced up from my paper doodling to look at the culprit. Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently being strangled by Sakura Haruno, was complaining about the C rank escort mission that was just assigned to him. Moving my eyes back to my drawing I sighed, continuing to drag my pencil in any way it wanted, scribbling random things. My attention was caught again when the door slammed open, a woman jumping across the room as she yelled for Tsunade. She panted as she handed a scroll to her.  
"Urgent news, I deciphered it as fast as I could." Tsunade accepted it, her eyes moving quickly as she read the message.

"What the…" She gasped in disbelief, re-reading the message as I looked over at my sensei. After the incident at the chunin exams I had pushed myself to grow stronger, and I had. When Tsunade became Hokage, she had taken me and Sakura under her wing, training us to be medical ninjas. Sakura had also been taught her strength, where as I refused. I took my own jutsu, preferring to fight at a distance with genjutsu instead of strength. "The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki…" She said gravely, everyone freezing at the news.

"You mean Gaara!" Naruto growled as Tsunade nodded.

"I have no choice…team Kakashi, I'll be sending you there." I felt my face pale as I repeated her words, Naruto bursting out of the room without another word. Finally finding my voice, I grabbed Tsunade's sleeve.

"Tsunade sensei?"

"Yes Mika?"

"Send me too…"

"Are you insane? I need you here."

"Please sensei, let me go to the Hidden Sand." I repeated, ignoring her words.

"Why do you want to go so bad? Sakura will be there if anyone needs a medical ninja."

"My genjutsu is better then her attacks and I'm more skilled then her at medical ninjutsu as well. Let me go."

"I won't be changing your mind, will I?"

"No."

"Fine. Follow behind them as back up."

"Behind them? If they aren't leaving now, then I'm going ahead of them."

"Mika!" Tsunade growled as I stood up.

"Tsunade sensei, you made ma jounin, higher then any of the others in my class. You know I can handle myself. If anything, I should be given a team, not part of one. I'm going ahead."

"…Fine. But be careful Mika…"

"Right." I nodded as I left the room running full speed towards the gate out of the village. It had been three years since the chunin exams, and I hadn't seen him since. Even when he was here in the leaf after saving Kiba's life in a Sasuke rescue attempt, I had missed seeing him. Gaara missing was bad, but I was more worried about seeing him again. My heart throbbed in my chest as I thought about my mixed feelings, excitement and pity fighting for dominance. His brother was missing, he must be devastated. But for someone as strong as Gaara to be taken against his will… "Please don't have done anything rash, Kankuro…" I whispered to myself as I ran.

Normally it would take three days to get to the Hidden Sand village and even though I pushed myself to run through the first day and night it was obvious that I had slowed from fatigue. Ignoring my bodies protests, I continued, refusing to stop and rest. The darkness was thick as I jumped through the trees until I missed my target, slipping from the treetops and falling down. I cursed myself as I hit the ground, pain spreading white dots across my vision as I landed on my head, darkness over taking me while my consciousness slipped away.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! Mikaaaaaa!" A familiar, annoying voice yelled as something shook me, two hands on my shoulders.

"Naruto, stop that!" Sakura screamed as he yelped and let go of me. She must have hit him. "She's fine!"

"It looks like she ran straight through the night…" Kakashi sighed as I shot up, my head crashing into Naruto's.

"Ouuuch!" I whined as I grabbed the wound, Naruto grabbing his as well.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as I glared up at him.

"Wait…you caught up to me?! No, I'm going too slowly!"

"We're trapped here anyway, the sandstorm is too intense to get through." My face turned bright red as I recognized Temari's voice, turning to look at her I met with her blue eyes, memories flooding back as I stuttered and fidgeted in my spot.

"Sandstorm? But I wasn't near the land of wind yet…"

"No you weren't. We found you and I carried you." Temari explained as I felt my face flush again.

"Oh…thank you…"

"The sandstorm is fading enough for us to continue." Temari said as she got to her feet. "Let's go."

"Right!" Naruto yelled as he ran ahead. The Village Hidden in the Sand started to form behind the swirling sand as two figures started to become visible.

"Temari, you're with them?" One of the sand ninja asked as she nodded.

"H-hurry Temari! It's Kankuro!" The other one yelled as we both paled.

"What do you mean?" She questioned as I felt my mouth go dry, and I tried to force my heart to start beating again.

"Lord Kankuro went after Gaara when he was taken and he was hit with an attack. There's poison that we've never seen before, and we can't find a cure. He doesn't have long left, the give him a few hours…"

"Let me have a look at him." Sakura urged as I growled at her.

"No, I'll look at him. I'm more skilled then you are, so you'll assist me."

"Tch. Fine." She agreed as I ran into the village, not knowing where I was going when I realized Temari was beside me.

"It's this way." She said as she led us to the mansion, opening the door as she ran through the halls, leading us to the hospital quarters to the room where Kankuro was in. The door was swung open and I almost lost my balance as my knees got weak while I stared at him. Temari yelled his name as she ran to him, and I wanted to follow her but I couldn't move. His war paint and hat were off, as well as his shirt so that they could inspect the gash on his chest just under his ribs. His body was covered in sweat as he panted frantically, like he couldn't manage to breath, and his body would convulse in waves of pain every few seconds. Suddenly, he threw his head back and screamed, his hands gripping the sheets as a flash of pain racked through him until the sand ninja injected a needle in his arm with a fast acting sedative to reduce the pain. His body relaxed within seconds as he went back to panting.

"Kankuro…" I whispered as Sakura looked at me with soft apple green eyes, as if seeing something that I didn't want her to know, she moved towards him.

"Let me inspect him. Give me room." She instructed as everyone except me, Temari and three sand ninja left the room. The stood at the door, looking in as Sakura worked, opening his eyes and flashing a light in them, opening his mouth and finally puting her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. I glared at her as I finally made my body move, walking up to him and watching her.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as she shook her head.

"It seems like a metal based poison that attacks the muscles. Here's what we're going to do." She said as she started explaining to me and the ninja around me, who stared in amazement. "You learned all that from one inspection?"

"Can you go get me those ingredients please? And hurry."

"Right." They nodded as they ran outside.

"Mika, I'll let you do the operation since you are more skilled…I'll help you with it." She mumbled as I ignored her, looking down at Kankuro as he struggled to breathe, his intakes short and shallow.

"Kankuro, just hang on…"

It didn't take them long to return with the ingredients for the solution Sakura requested as she began to make it, mixing things together in a bowl before looking at me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Everyone, hold him down."

"He's going to struggle…hold him well…" I whispered sadly as I used my chakra to grab the solution in a ball, Sakura doing the same as she placed it over his heart, while I placed mine over his lungs.

"Ready?" She asked as I winced before I nodded, pushing the solution into his body, Sakura doing the same. I flinched when Kankuro let out a scream, trying to thrash against the people holding him down. He seemed to realize we were trying to help as he tried to restrain his screams, letting out whimpers instead as we used our chakra to pull the poison into the solution, extracting it from his organs. Sakura moved to his liver and kidneys as I felt my body heat up while I put my hands over his pelvis, extracting the poison from his intestines as I couldn't resist looking down his body. About an hour had passed when we finally finished, his breathing slow as he relaxed slightly, some pain gone as Sakura instructed men around us to get her lists of all the herbs in the village. Eventually, she left to go create the antidote for the remaining poison, leaving me alone with Temari and Kankuro.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pushed Kankuro's hair out of his face.

"For what?"

"Saving my brother. I can't even think about the idea of losing both of them…"

"Oh…" I replied as I felt sadness for her.

"…Temari…? Is that you?" Kankuro asked quietly, his voice raspy as he blinked rapidly against the light, his eyes lazy as he tried to force them open.

"Yes Kankuro, it's me."

"You're back already…"

"Of course, my village was in danger."

"How did you get the poison out?" He asked as he squinted his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings to no avail. "I can't see anything…" He quietly growled in frustration.

"I'm a medical ninja from the leaf." I said as softly.

"Medical ninja…" He repeated weakly as he tried to sit up. Putting my hand on his chest I pushed him back down, Temari sighing beside me.

"Sit down. You're still badly hurt."

"But…Gaara…" He mumbled.

"Don't worry. Naruto is here to get him back."

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to stay behind to look after you while they look for Gaara. But oh well. Now get some rest."

"Tch…" He mumbled as he sighed, unable to fight off the weariness.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Temari asked as she continued to stroke his hair out of his face.

"He's pretty pre-occupied. I'll tell him when he's a bit better, or let him figure it out." I smiled weakly as Temari raised an eyebrow at me.

"He will you know."

"What?"

"He'll figure it out. He hasn't forgotten you." I felt myself blush as I looked away from her soft teal eyes.

"I'm glad."

"Me too. Because of you, I still have my brother with me…"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sakura could have saved him by herself too."

"Yeah. But you heard the medical ninja when they inspected Kankuro after she left. His lungs and intestines have much less poison on them then his heart and kidneys. You're obviously more skilled." I ignored her statement as I sensed Sakura returning, and shortly after she entered the room with something in her hand. She smiled softly at me as she handed it over.

"I brought the antidote."

"He just fell asleep. It might be a while before he wakes up again, we should leave him for now."

"Baki?" Kakashi asked as the others returned as well, piling into the room to see Kankuro's condition. I quickly pulled my hand from Kankuro's chest before anyone noticed that I had been rubbing over his heart to try and comfort him.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to where Kankuro was attacked? I might be able to pick up a scent."

"It's about half a days travel out of the village." Baki said as he thought over the request. He was about to say something when Kankuro coughed lightly.

"There's no need for that…" He mumbled as he opened his eyes to look around. Everything must have been fuzzy still because he didn't look at anything in specific, just closed his eyes again. "I assume you guys gathered my puppets too?" I shivered as they nodded and ran out of the room, returning quickly with a blanket. They placed it on the ground and unwrapped it, showing many broken pieces of crow and two other puppets that I hadn't seen before. All of them were cracked and shattered into shambles, and I felt a wave of fear run over me at how the battle must have went. "I made sure my last move was to get a piece of his clothing before he left me for dead."

"Fighting until the very end? I'd expect nothing less from a Sand Shinobi." Kakashi smiled as Kankuro grinned at the compliment. Kankuro controlled Crows hand to expose a piece of black clothe that Kakashi quickly took, summoning his dogs in the corner as he talked to them. I turned my attention back to Kankuro, who was looking around for Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked as he laughed.

"Like shit, but at least I'm not dying anymore."

"Here, drink this…" I smiled as Temari helped me sit him up, holding his back so he wouldn't fall over. I put the cup of antidote to his lips gently and tilted it back slowly at first. He took a few sips and went to turn away, so I tilted it more. "Drink all of it, I know it tastes bad but you have to." I frowned as he grimaced at the taste, but obeyed anyways, forcing the liquid down until the cup was empty. He was barely able to lift his arm to wipe off the stream from the corner of his mouth before he went into a coughing fit.

"Ugh…"

"Now don't do anything until the numbness is gone." Sakura instructed with a glare as Kankuro sighed deeply before frowning and laying back down.

"How frustrating." He said as he stared at his hand while he tried to move his fingers.

Kankuro had been asleep for a few hours now and I felt my eyes dropping. It was late, but I had chosen to stay while Temari went for more information on Gaara once she heard that Pakkun had returned with the location of the hideout, saying that he smelt Gaara's scent form inside as well. They had returned briefly to tell me what was happening, and Kankuro had woken up to look Naruto in the eye and ask him to save his little brother. He had been sleeping since they left, and I wasn't sure he should be so still. The antidote had worked, hadn't it? I had stayed because I wasn't sure the poison was completely under control, and after a long while, I concluded that I wouldn't feel better until I inspected him to check on the status of the poison. I gently put my finger on his throat, checking his pulse there as well as his wrist, and then moved to feel his forehead. His temperature had come down considerably, which was good. I lay my head down with my ear over his heart as I listened to his heartbeat, my chakra not sensing any more fatal or circulating poison. I smiled softly at the relief until his heart rate started to increase, the gently thumping moving against my ear as I gasped. His chest rumbled slightly as a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"You that worried?"

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Better. Still numb. Craving a shower."

"If you can walk you can have one." I suggested as he frowned. He was staring at me in the darkness, but I knew that he couldn't see my face with his condition and the way the room was casting shadows.

"I doubt I can walk. I just feel so hot…" He sighed as I stood up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a facecloth and soaking it in cold water from the tap before returning and touching it to his forehead. He let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes. I wanted to talk to him so the silence wasn't so awkward, but I couldn't find my voice as I moved the cloth over his cheeks and nose, moving to his neck and shoulders. Picking up his arm I gently ran the cloth down his muscles as I swallowed hard, revelling in the feeling before doing the other arm, and continuing to his torso. He had gotten much more muscular, and taller. His voice was deeper, and he seemed all around much more mature then he had three years ago, and that sent shivers of excitement through my body. His breathing was relaxed as he let me continue, running the cool fabric over his muscled chest, making my way to his pelvis before stopping at the hem of his pants. The moon from the window was directly behind me, casting a pale glow that lit up Kankuro's body, while hiding my face in the shadows at the same time. I couldn't stop a sly smile at the fact that he couldn't see me, but I could see him perfectly.

"Better?" I chocked out, trying to hide the raspy tone in my voice.

"Yeah, but… keep going?" He said calmly, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Where?" I asked as I put my hand on his cheek, then his arms. He felt much cooler then he did before, no spot standing out as overheating. Kankuro didn't say anything, just turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. Taking the cloth, I ran the fabric over his stomach again, running it up his sides as he fidgeted in his spot, his hand grabbing my wrist softly. He continued to stare at the wall opposite me with a slight frown on his face, a pink tint barely visible on his cheeks in the shadows while he gently moved my hand down to his pelvis again. He stopped just above the hem of his pants again, his breath caught in his throat as he moved his eyes to the corner of his eye to attempt to look at me.

"It'll make me feel better…" Kankuro joked in a light voice as he nudged my hand downward, calmly begging me to continue on my own. I hadn't noticed the bulge in his pants until now, the black fabric concealing his arousal in the shadows. A pang of arousal shot through me immediately followed by a slight tinge of anger. Was he seriously trying to get me to get him off without even knowing what I looked like or who I was?

"You're pretty bold." I answered in a dry tone, running my hand lightly over his shaft just enough to merely tease him. If he was just going to jump on any woman he was alone with, maybe I should torture him a bit first. Kankuro didn't fight against the teasing, his hands staying in place by his sides while he took deep steady breaths, fighting the frustration at what I was doing. I was sure he could at least move his arms by now, but he accepted the fate I gave him, taking the torture of the 'too light' touch I was giving him.

"Come on…" He groaned under his breath, not particularly directing it at me as he pushed his hips up to my hand. The friction he made caused him to moan, the sound making heat pool between my legs. The arousal I got from his moans seemed to drown out my anger at him as I hooked my pinkies on his pants and tugged them down slightly, slowly freeing his member as his gaze drifted from the wall to me, who he squinted at in an attempt to see what I was doing. I was glad he couldn't see my expression of surprise as I stared at how much bigger he had gotten, snaking my tongue out to lick from his base to his head, causing him to shudder as he gasped. I continued to flick my tongue over him until he growled, his hands clenching the sheets. "Why are you torturing me? I was just poisoned you know."

"Tch." I scoffed as I felt a bit of pity for him, slowly sucking as much of him as I could into my mouth, his head pushing into the pillows while he arched his back. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I wrapped my hand around, pumping him in the same slow rhythm that I bobbed my head in while Kankuro tried to hold back his moans, biting his lower lip while his breathing increased. I could tell when he started to get impatient when his hips started to buck with me, pushing him further in if I didn't match his increased speed. I gave into him, moving at a faster pace until he was writhing under me; his hands had moved to grip the pillows beside him, his moans loud.

"F-fuck me, I…" He groaned as his muscles tightened, his body going stiff as a short scream sounded from him, followed by a string of unintelligible words drowned out by his moans, his warm liquid spilling in my mouth as I struggled to swallow it. I was almost breathing as heavy as Kankuro was as I sat up and licked my lips, the sounds he made making me wet as I raked my eyes up and down his body.

"Fuck sakes, not again!" I heard Temari yell as I turned to see her with her arm in front of her eyes, her body spinning around so she could escape the room quickly. I couldn't help the blush that covered my face as I stood up to follow her and apologize, but a hand on my wrist stopped me, Kankuro grunting as he tried to sit up.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Temari's back, so I can go to the hotel now."

"The hotel? No."

"Huh?" I questioned as I turned to look at him again, a soft smile on his lips.

"Stay with me. I missed you. Didn't you miss me? Mika?"

"Y-you…how'd you know it was me?"

"You thought I didn't know it was you? Tch, you don't give me much credit. Why would I have requested that from a random girl?" He frowned as he tugged on my wrist, pulling me towards him onto the bed.

"You could see the whole time?"

"No, and it's frustrating not being able to see you again…" He started as he laid back on the bed, pulling me with him as I snuggled into the crook of his neck, his chin on top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at the feeling, I felt safe and protected. "But I figured out it was you when you about the time you were listening to my heartbeat." He kissed the top of my head before he laughed slightly, the sound vibrating my body.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kankuro…"

"Thanks to you." A knock on the door pulled me from the sleep tugging at my mind, Temari's voice sounded annoyed from the other side.

"Can I come in now?"

"Yes…" I mumbled embarrassed as she opened the door, a smile crossing her face as she looked at us, Kankuro having fallen asleep again already.

"I came to tell you that the ninja said we can take him home as long as you stay to keep an eye on him. I guess that's not a problem, considering what I just walked in on." I nodded with a blush, reluctantly wiggling out of Kankuro's arms as he opened one eye, looking us over.

"Hnn?"

"Time to go home little bro." Temari said as she helped him sit up, putting his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

I could feel the sun pouring into the room from the small window as I sighed deeply, rolling over onto my back and pulling the blankets over my face to cast a temporary darkness. I wasn't ready to wake up. In fact, I didn't even remember where I was sleeping, or how I had gotten here. Fuzzy memories started to come back, but all I could remember was Temari and I taking Kankuro home. I was so tired from all the chakra use and staying up to watch Kankuro that I couldn't put the pieces together. My body froze when I felt something trailing up my naked thigh, my first reaction was to pull the blanket off my head and inspect my surroundings, causing a blood curdling scream to peel out of me.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Kankuro's voice pleaded as he put his hand around my mouth, moving his body so that his face was the only thing I could see in front of me.

"P-p-p-p…" I gasped against his hand as he chuckled. "They're e-e-everywhere…"

"Still not over your fear of puppets? My room's full of 'em…You must really like me if you still want to be around me when I'm a puppet master…" He purred as he brought his lips down to mine. My mind went blank as he did, my body melting into him as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Kankuro smirked into the kiss, deepening it as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance that I gave him as his tongue danced around mine in a fight for dominance. It didn't take long for his hands to slide up my shirt, massaging my sides as he moved them up, taking my shirt with him until he had pulled it over my breasts and breaking the kiss to remove it and throw it to the side. Instead of returning his lips to the kiss he moved to my jaw, placing kisses down to my collarbone until he found a spot that made me squirm. I moaned lightly as he bit down on the sensitive spot, sliding one of his hands down my stomach to my thighs, his skilful fingers dancing around to tease me as I squirmed, a frustrated noise escaping me.

"Kankuro, come on…"

"Not so fun is it?" He laughed as he moved his fingers in between my legs, my breath catching in my throat as I moved my hands up to tangle in his messy brown hair. His lips had moved from my neck to my breast, his tongue flicking over my nipples to add to the waves that were washing over me. I had never regretted what happened three years ago at the chunin exams, but this was so much better. Being able to relax on a bed, the sun pouring over his toned body, my arms free to move and feel him without Crow holding them. I let out a moan as I revelled in the feeling of being with him, the ball in my stomach tight as his fingers moved. It seemed expected but he had gotten even better, obviously from using his puppet jutsu for the last three years.

"K-Kankuro, I'm…" I gasped as he stopped all his movements, the crest I was on the verge of fading slightly as I panted under him, slight frustration welling up in me as his eyes moved to meet mine. That teasing was much worse then what I did to him, I thought to myself as I looked up at him.

"It's been a long time; I want you my way…" Kankuro purred in my ear as I shuddered. Kankuro moved from his position beside me to crawl over me, and I could have swore I growled when I realized that he was already naked. He smirked when he took in my reaction, using his knees to push my legs apart, holding himself up on his arms as he positioned himself. I couldn't help worrying about how much bigger he was this time, but with how he left me on the edge, my body was craving a release and he was moving too slow. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled him towards me, a gasp shooting out of him as he dropped his head, trying to tell himself not to move yet as he slid inside me. Although he was bigger, it didn't hurt this time as I rolled my hips against him, feeling him move inside me. "Shit…" Kankuro moaned as he buried his head in the crook of my neck, his hands gripping my hips as he pulled me towards him with every slow thrust he made, his breath hot on my neck as he made straggled sounds through his panting. He seemed to get impatient quickly as his thrusts started to get faster and he lift my hips up to angle himself different, allowing himself to go deeper as I moaned his name, my fingers clawing down his back as I tried to pull him closer.

"Kankuro, faster…" I pleaded as he laughed through his pants, his teeth digging into my skin as he bit my collarbone, my hands grasping his hair tightly as I arched my back to him. I could feel my release coming as I started placing frantic kisses along his neck and collar bone, his movements quickening until I reached the peak, a final thrust sending me over the edge as I screamed Kankuro's name, my muscles convulsing around him and sending him over the edge too, the warm liquid filling me as we rode it out together until Kankuro collapsed on top of me, our bodies sweaty as we gasped for breath. He grunted as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, and I made sure to cuddle up to him in a way that I couldn't see the puppets hanging on the walls. I felt his arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but smile, listening while his erratic heartbeat started to slow to a normal pace. "Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do something about the puppets in your room…?"

"Nah, you'll get used to them." Kankuro teased.


End file.
